fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Perchan/Archive IX
Opinion Hey Perchan. I was just wondering If you could check on the Emerald Dragon Slayer Magic and give me your opinion on what I have so far. Let me know when you can get to it. The Dawn Angel (talk) 06:44, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Alright, Perchan. Sorry about that.The Dawn Angel (talk) 04:10, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Hahahaah, My Bad. The Dawn Angel (talk) 04:34, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Well, as you saw a minute ago, Perchan. I need some help with Emerald Dragon Slayer Magic. I mostly not sure what to do for the first Dragon Slayer Art I have. I was about to look at Iron Dragon Slayer for some help then decide agianst it, due to not wanting it to be to similar. Also can you explain more on what you mean about the whole shocking thing with emeralds?The Dawn Angel (talk) 06:13, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Thanks and I see what you mean now. I understand what you are saying now. Thanks again. :) The Dawn Angel (talk) 16:02, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Yo, Perchan! I remember that you said that we would put elements into our Gem Dragon Slayer's Dragon Force. However, since I have Lightning, I'm not to sure what variations of it I shoud have. Oh, and also do you remember the suggestions I gave you for magic?The Dawn Angel (talk) 01:35, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Thankies, I can see the user manipulating earth by implating emeralds into the earth, allowing them to mainpulate it and I wanted to know beacues I was going to use the one I gave you and create it soon.The Dawn Angel (talk) 02:04, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey there, Per. I was wondering if you could give me some advice in the magic that I am working. I'm working on the magic that I gave you, the one where a person is able to form a weapon or armor from their past life. I'm calling it Person's Spiritual Identity (身霊元, Mireigen). RE: And again~ 1. Okay then, I was thinking a bit and decided that I won't use the Slayer Magic to my new character. 2. I am sorry for my bad grammar, I will work on it. 3. I want to ask you something. Sting, White Dragon Slayer of the Third Generation. It has been shown that he can use light for his attack, but at his first appearance. he ate a steel arrow, and then use another version of his Roar. As third generation Dragon Slayer, maybe, Sting possess two elements, and maybe, can enter a Dual Element Mode?[[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Come on, let's talk~']]) 12:54, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thank you :) [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Come on, let's talk~']]) 10:55, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Per-chan. I have found, that you created an article about "Divine Tools". First of all, it's cool article, and it is a big work of yours, nicely done. And, I want to ask you, сan I use two of them for my characters? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Come on, let's talk~']]) 12:40, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Perchan when I use the template and put my username in it says this template doesn't exist can you help me with this problemDragonhero1 (talk) 22:46, November 28, 2013 (UTC). Hey Perchan can I make a Slayer Magic it's way different then Dragon or Demon Slayer magic it's called Devil Golem Magic it's a lost magic that is meant to slay Devil Golems Golems made by man to obey orders.Dragonhero1 (talk) 02:06, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Good Morning, Per-chan. I hope, that was you, who left me a message this morning (message doesn't have signature, so). It is sad, that I can't use them, but If you made them for yourself, I won't insist. Yo can help me with my character? It's cool! I was just about to finish the article about Dante de Grand. I think I can share some of my ideas with you. [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Come on, let's talk~']]) 11:07, November 30, 2013 (UTC) 1. So, I want to make Dante a requip-mage. For example, I want to use Devil Arms from Devil May Cry franchise. What you thnk about it? 2. If you created Divine Tools for your story, what prevents me to create My Tools for my story? For example, Hellish or Sinning Tools or Soul Weapons... What you thnk about it? ;'D 3. I want to ask you something about Spirit Slayer Magic. Can a canon spirit use this magic? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Come on, let's talk~']]) 15:33, December 1, 2013 (UTC) One, of course, I will rename all the weapons I will take from Devil May Cry, don't worry. Two, can you help me with them then? I don't sure, that I can create an interesting article like yours, so. Three, okay. Four, Per-chan, can you do me a favor and put my Aririki brothers in Third Generation Dragon Slayers table? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Come on, let's talk~']]) 23:31, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Em, Per-chan. Thank you, but, eeeeeh, you have missed Shikumo with table somehow. [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Come on, let's talk~']]) 00:27, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Oh, and in Third Generation Dragon Slayers table, make Heaven Thunder Dragon Slayer Magic as Storm Dragon Slayer Magic, please. [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Come on, let's talk~']]) 00:28, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for make you irritate, I don't want to do it, but in DS-table make it like (use this code): Storm Dragon Slayer Magic [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Come on, let's talk~']]) 00:35, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much, Per-chan, thank you =) [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Come on, let's talk~']]) 00:40, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Per-chan. I want to make a guild, but it seems, that the guild mark, which I want to use, is used here like a Tartaros guild mark. So, my question is: can I use this symbol for my guild or no? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Come on, let's talk~']]) 01:01, December 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm new and not really sure about most rules. I have my own character but can they be related to an actual canon character? I'm having a problem with the image on the template I'm using. It's not showing up, is there a way to fix that too? Mhm Yea, don't worry about that. 04:06:48 Mon No, there's nothing wrong with it. Far as I see, you're not obligated to answer their questions in reality. Anon users don't contribute to the wiki and too many times in the past, does one find themselves giving a detailed answer that is all for naught. Actual signed in users are what matter most. Personally, sometimes I answer anon questions and sometimes I just tell them to "sign in before I answer any questions" or something like that. 04:12:34 Mon Far as I see, you didn't do anything wrong. It's not a matter of good or bad job. 04:56:38 Mon Lol, not yet. 14:28:24 Wed I don't quite get what you mean. Also, when do we decide on the S-Class mages for the site guild? 14:26:07 Fri Not to Be a Bother Sorry for plaguing you as much as I do. There was an idea that I consulted Ash on and he said I could show it to you. Simply, it's a dual DS magic, and all details on it can be found in my sandbox, where I've tried to put as much logic into it as I could. This is it. I hope it works, and thanks for bearing with me. [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 04:27, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Yay! Thanks :D [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 01:32, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Uhmm Hey Per it's Sone here, so I'm planning on doing an RP with Nowie and we got an idea that during the plot, the antagonist would do a bunch of crazy crap. Anyways, what I'm trying to get to is the fact that to do this crazy crap, our side does even crazier crap than usual. Would it be alright if there was an artifact that could in a method attract a Dragon? and also, assuming that the mage in question was strong enough, would you be alright with the concept that they use Human Subordination Magic to transform themselves into a Dragon? Thepreciousone (talk) 11:35, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Anti Ethernano Hello Guild Master Perchan, this is Forest Dragon Slayer. Over the weekend, I got an idea in my head for the ability of a new character. in fact, he's in my sandbox now. Anyway, I've been playing around with the idea of somebody using anti ethernano. Let's say a person with no magic in their body gets it into their bodies from a young age and becomes immune to it? I was thinking about making this character a human test subject for this. Also, I wanted him to be able to control the anti ethernano in his body and at most be able to create a small aura of it around him or extend it to a weapon he's holding. I just wanted to know if this was okay since I heard you were going to make a page for anti ethernano and say that only demons could use it. I just thought it'd be cool for him to use. Best regards Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 20:46, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the permission. Here's the link for him if you want to check whether he follows rules or something. http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kurogane_Kenshin. I have focused more on his martial art skills as well as his sword skills more and I only allowed him to keep the anti eternano around his body or his sword when he's holding it. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 23:19, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Permission Heya Per, Nowie and I decided to go with using the dragon scale. The antagonist will perform a ritual with it to call the dragon and do his thing. So thanks. :) Next, I know I've asked you this many times now, but...may I use Darkness-Make and Light-Make for Ashton Inferna. Ashton is currently under construction and his magic abilities are still undergoing revision. So his page would still be a bit blank. :D So that is all for now. Thepreciousone (talk) 11:00, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Future Character I had a question (as usual), I know we have to ask permission to make Canon Characters, but as a bit of amusement for myself, I was wondering if I could create Haru Glory (Rave Master) because he technically falls into canon as he appears around chapter 102-104 watching fireworks. It would be a fun easter egg for those who have been keeping up with Hiro Mashima from the start lol. Just let me know what you think. =) Master Dartz (Talk) 13:58, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Sweetness! I was expecting to have more proof that he was canon, but that was an easier battle than I expected lol. In any case...thanks! Master Dartz (Talk) 03:51, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Lol its all good. No worries. But yea, go ahead :) Master Dartz (Talk) 04:36, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Hello I need the romanji and kanji for Trébol François de Jarjayes and Acacia Busiris and Naoko Mitsushima, please. :3JoJolion (talk) 04:44, December 5, 2013 (UTC) No worries. ^^ Thanks, but you forgot Trébol François de Jarjayes and it was "Naoko Mitsushima", you left out the "s" in front of the "hima". :)JoJolion (talk) 06:19, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much. ^^JoJolion (talk) 06:48, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey Perchan I was wondering if I could create a Clockwork Being? True-Clown-Prince (talk) 02:40, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Help Hiya Per, it's me again. I need help with something, could you please provide me with the kanji and romanji for Ashton Inferna and Alevion Stark. Also, I was wondering if you could help me with writing the Personality section of Ashton Inferna. I kinda suck at writing Personality sections. :) Thepreciousone (talk) 10:56, December 6, 2013 (UTC) "Ashton is described by his comrades as calm, friendly, highly optimistic and very kind-hearted. He cares highly about the well-being of his comrades, feeling that it is his responsibility to protect them. He is also described as mysterious for he had a habit of disappearing for a short period of time, without any indication of where he went, and reappearing like he had always been there. In truth he hides under a mask of deception his true nature. He is mischievous and manipulative. He doesn't truly care about anything or anyone other than fulfilling his "goals" and his wife, Alexis Vena. He is willing to do anything to fulfill his tasks without thinking about the consequences, even if it meant getting his fellow guild mates hurt." This is all I was able to write. I'll leave it to you to make it 100 times better. Lol. Thepreciousone (talk) 13:56, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Per. :) Thepreciousone (talk) 04:36, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Question Hi Per ^_^ Not to be a pain regarding the potential troubles you might already have with the curses as they are shown with the demons from tartarus, but what about the curse magic that was mentioned way back in chapter 7 of the manga? Would they fall under the same curses as demons would use, or would they still fall under normal magic?Xz791 (talk) 13:51, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Something we need to consider Hi, Per-chan. Most recently, I created a lot of ideas about my characters, but I need to discuss them with you. So: 1. I want to rebuild my Shikumo Aririki in usual mage, without his DS-magic, and with usual Lightning and Wind Magic, maybe, create a Storm Magic for him. But, I want to give his magic to Hayashi, givin him Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer Magic. So, how I can do this (of course, I will create a story of that)? 2.Is it possible to Third Generation Dragon Slayer with diferrent elements (from dragon and from lacrima) has an another element, that he gets from other Dragon Slayer, and use it all? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Come on, let's talk~']]) 21:48, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Per-chan, can I have or create my personal property infobox? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Come on, let's talk~']]) 19:51, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much, Per-chan xD And, can I add a picture to my infobox (like the Erza's cake infobox :P)?? And, please, say how I can make a photo-slideshow in my article? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Come on, let's talk~']]) 17:35, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Per-chan. I want to ask you something. Before my rapid disappear, Jason Uley was a Water Dragon Slayer Magem but, when I come back, he was the normal mage with Acid Magic. And now, I was thought, that I can do the same with my Shikumo. I am going to create a new, not Lost or Rare Magic powers to him and/or my another character. So, how do you think about it? I will erase all the information about Heaven Thunder Dragon Slayer Magic, with adding its spells to my another, lightning-slayer-based magic. Oh, and one more thing. Say, why I can't rename Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer Magic (dragon742) in simple Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer Magic? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Mu orders are absolute~']]) 16:16, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh, my bad, I will explain. I mean, that all spells, that I used in my Heaven Thunder DS-Magic, i will remake into simple lightning-based spells, or will add them to my Lightning Flame Mode. [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'Mu orders are absolute~']]) 13:48, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Per-chan. Did you remember, that I have and idea to re-make some of my characters? I think something along, and decide to re-make not only Shikumo, but Raphael de Grand too. But I need some help with that, because I want to create interesting characters from them. Can you help me with it? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 20:44, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Hiyas Perchan Hiyas Perchan Can I has permission to use Memory-make and Rose magic. thanks a lot Mouse Hikari Samurai (talk) 01:21, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Assistance required!! Per i has a problem....The user who made Water Phoenix slayer has gone dead so was wondering if u could give it over to Greenflash 12...He wants it over the Metal Phoenix Slayer. Message back asap plz! Yaminogaijin (talk) 16:30, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Perfect thanks Per. Yaminogaijin (talk) 01:07, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi :3 What is the romanji and kanji for Vermillion Saga? Thanks. :3JoJolion (talk) 00:01, December 10, 2013 (UTC) What is the romanji and kanji for Enzo Geno, please. :3JoJolion (talk) 02:14, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for Taking so long Sorry about not responding to your previous post on my talk page. Been a little tired with studing for final and all the reviews I've been getting. Anyways, I agree on your suggest with the user having a limit of only 3 weapons. However, I think 1 weapon every 250 good deeds is a bit better. 100 seemed a bit to small plus it gives the user time to actually learn about their weapon and past life. The Dawn Angel (talk) 03:46, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Dragon Can i use compact regression for my dragon Honorium? [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Mr. Draco']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 04:09, December 12, 2013 (UTC) New Magic idea...Need help picking the class. Ok i got a new magic idea but i'm having trouble picking if it should be a Lost Magic or just a rare magic hardly seen anymore (but not considered a lost magic yet). The magic basically creates a domed pocket dimension that allows anyone targeted by the magic to move at amazing levels of speed, but to each of the people effected they seem to be moving at regular speeds. If anyone is beaten (kill or knocked out) they fall or move in slow motion returning to they're normal speeds. However they're not chucked out of this pcoket dimension until the caster is beaten. Was thinking it be called Speed Dome and the inspiration was from Immortals Yaminogaijin (talk) 15:43, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Perfect thanks. Yaminogaijin (talk) 15:15, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Yo So, I've come across a conundrum and was wondering if you could help me with it. I wanted to use Negation Magic for a character, but I don't think the user is active anymore to ask for permission. I don't want to take the magic over or anything, just add my guy as a user, any advise? Flame Lizard (talk) 04:56, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Alright cool, thanks. Flame Lizard (talk) 05:10, December 13, 2013 (UTC) This is late About the featured magic thing, do it. Sounds cool, but I think just winning is enough a prize. But, if you want to make them a magic -- that's fine. This is late, I know, sorry. For the last two weeks, I've been in a busy haze. But I'm on Christmas holiday now. 19:25:14 Sun I don't think I'm a good fit for that, so no. Also, the RWBY fanon wants to affiliate with us. I talked it over with one of their admins, Torrent AB. Moreover, the German FTF wants to affiliate with us, though I can't recall if the user I spoke with was actually an admin. I was actually supposed to bring this up days ago, my bad. 23:27:57 Thu God Slayer??? I was wondering if I can use a charater for a God Slayer?Nardox (talk) 04:06, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Lost Magic Hello Perchan I will be making a lost magic called Maguilty Perception Avatar226 (talk) 06:02, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Black Arts Hey Perchan. To create a variant of black arts is needed permission? Thank you. Zaregoto (talk) 22:53, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Two things. 1. Do I need to keep asking permission a god type slayer everytime I make a new character? 2. I won't to use Shadow God Slayer Magic. Thank you. Ah, thank you. Is it complete? Zaregoto (talk) 11:54, December 20, 2013 (UTC) If you want to, please :3 Zaregoto (talk) 12:09, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Post DCW Hey Per. I'm writing to you a generic message I'll also write to the other three admins. I'm working on an idea about the era that succeeds the Dragon Civil War. It has not really been mentioned and I'd like to expand on it, but I first need permission so I'm wondering what you think about calling it the Warring States Period, where, after the destruction caused by the dragons and humans fighting, I'm assuming many kingdoms and countries alike would fall. So how about during a set period (200-300 years?), there was an upheaval, with local warlords (former survivors of the war perhaps?) began sprouting like weeds, all over the place; gorging themselves on the remains of their predecessors and savagely fighting amongst themselves for territory . Granted, Hiro might or might not reveal anything about it, which is what I'm concerned with. What do you think? [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 20:26, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Per, you have no idea. I would really, really... really love to make stories. I will create four great literary works (based on the Four Great Classical Novels of Chinese literature) that document (mostly) what historians have separated the era into. It is based on the four seasons, which spiritually represent the cycle of life, or in this case the cycle of the era; from its beginning to eventuall end. First one is connected to Spring - Romance of the Three Kingdoms which would detail the life of the four Nobunaga siblings I created, and maybe Fiore's creation. The second Summer, would be called A Midsummer Night's Dream which I haven't decided on yet, but would be about the Pergrande Kingdom's creation and my future character Ivy's ancestors. Don't have names for fall and winter. Fall would be about Bosco's creation and winter would be the last years of the Era, not sure on how to proceed there, but I'm still working on it lol. Yup, should be interesting, this 2014. Just in case we don't talk later, Happy Holidays Per :P [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 23:33, December 22, 2013 (UTC) A little help Hello. I am trying to put my tables of Necronomicon inside of those things you used to hide Tsuruko's former power and abilities (the blue bar), but I'm not having sucess. May you help me, if possible? Thank you. Zaregoto (talk) 22:16, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Coding Change Hey Per, Yahoo here. I was wondering, do you have any objection to change the category format to this? With this format, its easier to look for specific pages, and even for people who prefer the current format FTF has, they have the option of changing it freely by just going to the upper right corner, so it looks like this. Aha already said he's fine with it, but wanted me to mention it to the other admins before he did anything, so what do you think? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 22:52, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I know. But when I try to store the table inside of the bar, it doesn't work well. Zaregoto (talk) 22:55, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Ok. I'm trying now, but any help is welcome. Zaregoto (talk) 23:02, December 21, 2013 (UTC) I did it, Perchan. Thank you anyway. Zaregoto (talk) 23:25, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Poke I just poked you. Whatcha gonna do? GZero945 (talk) 09:13, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Stars! Hey Per, just thought I'd let ya know, its been a month and Omnikaiser still hasn't been on at all, so is it ok if I claim his Fifteen Behenian Stars now? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 17:43, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Happy holidays Hey, I don't know when you'll be able to return, but I have a new thing I've had in mind for a while. Well you know how there is the Celestial Spirit World? Well it got me thinking, like any world, it could leak into other worlds, so maybe in the Earthland, it has connections like pin points that often leak out Celestial Energy. So if that's the case, then there could be people that actually absorb the energy and use it to craft things, which would explain the gate keys for all celestial spirit magic wizards. So I was wondering if it would be possible for me to make four points in the four directions and four mages that often must go to absorb the excess energy in order to keep balance? [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 04:00, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Actually, forgot to tell you, Ash gave me approval. [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Mmm Check Plz']]) 03:01, December 29, 2013 (UTC) do-ra-gon742 desu~ Hi, Per-chan. I want to ask you to delete my Water Demon Slayer Magic, as I am going to re-make Raphael De Grand. Oh, and can you delete Dante De Grand page then too? I really want to re-make few of my characters, and only then, I will make another interesting character with something interesting things. [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 01:05, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much, Per-chan. And can you delete Heaven Thunder Dragon Slayer Magic page too, and I will have just two slayer mages, and it will be good. [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 12:19, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, Per-chan. So, I think, you have read the last chapter of FT-manga, as Silver truly have some connection to Gray, just as I thought. So, maybe now, I can ask you again, if I can make canon-to-fanon Gray character? [[User:dragon742|'The Emperor Eye']] ([[User_talk:Dragon742|'My orders are absolute~']]) 18:26, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Wizard Saint Since there are three spots open, I was wondering if you could look over Ahura Halcyone to see if she is fit to be a Wizard Saint? Thanks! Howl1234 (talk) 06:03, December 28, 2013 (UTC)Howl1234 Take as long as you need! :) Howl1234 (talk) 06:13, December 28, 2013 (UTC)Howl1234 Thanks, and I hope you had a good Christmas as well [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 19:20, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey again Per, I put my property template on Fifteen Behenian Stars, but apparently Omnikaiser picked today to make his return, and replaced my porperty template with his again without even contacting me. Is it still his or...? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 01:58, December 29, 2013 (UTC) k, I'll talk it over with him [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 02:14, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Requip Type Helloo~. I hope I'm doing this archive thing right but anyway, I was wondering about creating a type of Reqiup Magic. Like The Knight '''and '''The Gunner. Could I do a The Wizard/Sorceror/Magician (I can't decide on a name). They would summon Wands and Robes as weapons and armor, respectifully. Here's an example: Bob would summon an Ice Robe which would let him resist the cold and ice magic and an Ice Wand to use Ice Magic. Advance users would be able to mis and match the weapons and armors.Legendarybluescarf (talk) 02:33, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Permission So well, I was searching for the wikia and there's already a Snake Magic, which is owned by Aha, since only he can use it can i make my own version of it? Like Snake Magic (Damon)? [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Mr. Draco']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 05:36, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Thank you Per~ And also happy holiday and happy new year to you [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Mr. Draco']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 05:41, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Per, I don't mean to pester you, but I've added on Ahura Halcyone what needed to be added on Thanks! Howl1234 (talk) 06:08, December 30, 2013 (UTC)Howl1234 Hey Per, I'm working on a concept I'd like to see if I can get permission for. I'm thinking of creating Overclocking Lacrima, used to increase the stats of the items it was exclusively designed for, above their maximum operational capacity. Much like how overclocking works for computers, if you know about it. If you don't, I'll give an example with the first thing I'll use it on. My character Ivy will use it on a motorbike, increasing its speed and engine power, even granting it special properties and stuff, but at the cost of shortening its life expectancy, causing it to be damaged easier and stuff. Even be destroyed if overused. It could also be used on weapons and armor for example, but it would do the same thing. A temporary boost if you will. But it's weakness is that it's customized and a weapon lacrima can't be used on armor. Originally, I'm thinking of doing this by using Arc of Embodiment, placing the power inside a lacrima. I can work out the mechanics, in more detail and pass it on to you for inspection if you'd like. What do you think? On a side note, about your message previously. Yeah, I'll be reading Daybreak.. and Dawn and Chronicle of a Mage too after New Years. For reference purposes of course :3 [[User:Zikimura|'The Ground His Armored Goddess Walks Upon']] ([[User talk:Zikimura|'Welcome To The End!']]) 06:19, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me Perchan but I was wondering if I could have permission over Light Écuture(which I will call Holy Scripture)? I wanted to change it up make it more focus on restricting an opposing Mage with laws, that have loopholes one can find, and some runes to back it up.The Dawn Angel (talk) 06:07, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :) and Merry Christmas as well. The Dawn Angel (talk) 06:15, December 31, 2013 (UTC) Wow. Need Direction. Please Help. With Doge persona aside, I recently made a character that may or may not play the role of the Main Antagonist. Alucard Judas is his name, and yes he's a vampire. I'm just wondering which direction should I take him since his page is empty. I would greatly appreciate your help and advice. GZero945 (talk) 08:27, January 1, 2014 (UTC) I can understand. You don't need to worry. :) Happy New Year to you too. Just be sure to rest up as much as possible. GZero (I'll be your knight in Shinning Armor) Hey Hey Per, it's me again. So I was planning on making a mage who uses Terrain Effect Magic, but Raze has his property template on the page. I don't know if it's meant as his own version and I should bring it over from the cannon wiki, or just ask and hope for the best. Please advise. Flame Lizard (talk) 04:12, January 4, 2014 (UTC) The change in rules is fair, I saw that already. Also, we still don't know anything about Devil Slayer. Silver is the only Devil Slayer we've seen , he's about as around as Gildarts at the moment. 04:19:21 Sat Happy new year to you too, though one more question, what do i call it? Raze has already used the name for the magic, so I can't simply call it "Terrain Effect Magic". Would it be rude of me to ask him to change the name to "Terrain Effect Magic(Razeluxe91)"? Flame Lizard (talk) 04:25, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Alright thanks Flame Lizard (talk) 04:31, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Sure, sounds interesting. 05:42:57 Sat This is kinda like those Secret Santa situations when someone gives you a nice present and you ain't got shit for them. Thanks, amiga. 07:12:13 Sat Hey there, Perchan. I was going through my gallery and found this. Ash suggested that you may want it, so I thought I could show it to you. Raizer Armor The Dawn Angel (talk) 23:27, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Nah, I really don't need it. I had an idea for it but I decided to scrap it after realizing how strange it was. Btw where do you find your weapons and armors? Because I can't find any that fit for my characters. The Dawn Angel (talk) 03:35, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Thankies~ :D The Dawn Angel (talk) 03:56, January 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: Wow. Need Direction. Please Help *stands up and applauds* BRAVO PER! BRAVO!!! With that aside, you pretty much guessed I would be thanking you. Even though I have made some villains in the past, I just wanted to get some advice for Alucard, since he's going to be a main antagonist of my future story(That is if I could ever get started that is!) I don't blame you, I wouldn't be able to handle such hot weather. And yes, I'm a fan of JoJo's Bizarre Adventures, or all least I'm easing myself into the series. I saw the latest game(The All-Stars to be precise) and that of itself piqued my curiousity. Plus I wanted to use Dio as a villain for a long time now. And from checking out the wiki, Joesph Joestar is steadily becoming my favority JoJo. Overall, thanks again for taking time out of your day to give me advice. I really do appreciate it. GZero (I'll be your knight in Shinning Armor) 23:38, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Question regarding magic Per, since magic is composed of eternano in the FT universe, would it be possible to take it a bit further and learning how to use eternano in its most pure form?Xz791 (talk) 01:49, January 5, 2014 (UTC) You're an awesome Santa Claus, Per. Thank you. And yeah, I want it even if it is terrible ;3; Zaregoto (talk) 17:45, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Help Hiya Per, can you please provide me the translations for: Alexander Vesta, Raven Alexandria, Seven Blood Dragons and Queen's Horizon. :D Thepreciousone (talk) 11:10, January 6, 2014 (UTC) ' RE:Opinion on magic Ello Perchan I was wondering what your opinion is on my Magic The Forbidden Flame Arts considering that it is a dark magic I was reccomended to run it by you.So I hope you get the chance to take a look at and I can't wait to hear your verdict. Animainiac (talk) 22:25, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Excuse me Per, but I was wondering If you could help me? I've been having trouble with my Sword Magic spell and I was wondering if you could help me? If not, then I understand. The Dawn Angel (talk) 23:29, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Thankies. :D Well the name of the spell is Byakuya Senmetsu (白夜殲滅, White Night Annihilation) and the the idea if it is to be like Gestuga Tenshō but more concentrated and not just screw everything in that direction. I was think of making it only attracted and affective to those with Eternano, leaving the other stuff untouched, so it would have a weakness for when used sigmas demons but then it would have to be bumped to an Advance or Secret Art and Deplete a lot of energy, So I'm saving that on for my other spell, Kokuchō Hametsu (黒朝破滅, Black Morning Ruination). Do you have any suggestions? The Dawn Angel (talk) 06:31, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Excus me Per but I just wanted to ask if I can Create a Dark Dragon Slayer.RedKnuckles (talk) 04:04, January 8, 2014 (UTC) The length is alright Perchan, you just get some rest. But, Sigmas Demon are a special group of Demons that I'm still working on. I'm still working on the kinks in it but I want to make it that their main objective is to plunge the world into a Ragnarök-like state by summoning a demon from another dimension like Edolas. However they still have to make preparations, such as taking out those with the potential Magic that can kill them. I'm think of using Madoras from White Knight Chronicles as the leader. The Dawn Angel (talk) 11:31, January 8, 2014 (UTC) Okay Per in regards to your last reply say for example that use of The Forbidden Flame Arts led to user becoming a demon (specifically Demon not slayer) then what catogory would it fall under?Awaiting reply.Animainiac (talk) 22:11, January 8, 2014 (UTC) yeah, Per, you can use Fire-Make I'm sure whatever you do with it will be awesome (if not epic) Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:13, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Uhh....Per, I ain't having a good time, could you help me describing the support spells of Amplifier? [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Mr. Draco]] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 07:59, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Per~ Tell me when you're up to [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Mr. Draco']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 08:32, January 9, 2014 (UTC) I am rather eager to find out what "sinister" (did I spell that right havent used that word in awhile) drawbacks you have in mind.Can't wait! Animainiac (talk) 22:41, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks ya~ I understand :P [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Mr. Draco']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 16:31, January 10, 2014 (UTC) I'm not even sure how that's possible. But bring it up to the user first and then delete the duplicate. 23:33:47 Fri OMG, Per, thanks you so much :D [[User:DamonSalvaditore|'Mr. Draco']] ([[User talk:DamonSalvaditore|'Pirate-King']]) 00:53, January 12, 2014 (UTC) (｡◕o◕｡) Brilliant in every way possible. Thanks :P. If you need anything let me know. The Dawn Angel (talk) 10:48, January 13, 2014 (UTC) After reading that I'm blown out of the water,it fantastic I really need to put more effort in my articles but atleast now I got a target,to be as good as you Per-Senpai! Thanks for the help!Animainiac (talk) 19:35, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Quick question not really related to my previous but could you explain how a mages body would react or change or adapt whilst a mage uses magic,would contribute alot to my other projects.Thanks a ton.Animainiac (talk) 19:45, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Fairy Tail Wiki Content Attribution Template? Yo, Deus. By the way, I was considering that we should make a template like this for the articles that use information written by the Fairy Tail Wiki. It might help with possible future complications, and it just seems like common courtesy, no? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 13:00, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Sure, whenever you're ready, shoot me a message about it. Also, about the character you showed me. I honestly know nothing about the show of the character image's origin, so I'll leave that to you. If it's just too similar, I'd tell him to tweak his character a bit to be more than a copy or an inspired page gone too far. It's usually the latter that happens. People walk themselves into writing inspired characters that are just too similar to the character that inspired its' conception. 04:02:08 Mon Heya Per, may I use your Essence Magic and Shogun Force Arms for Alexander Vesta? :D Thepreciousone (talk) 14:27, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Perchan can I be a Dragon Trainer cause I think they is really kewl and stoff Neko Hikari Cuddles (talk) 20:51, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Okay Perchan you should go on the chat laters and that cause I never even saw you once okay it's depressing XD Neko Hikari Cuddles (talk) 04:40, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey Per, I know that there is already a Darkness-Make, but I was wondering if I could make Shadow-Make? Howl1234 (talk) 05:03, January 14, 2014 (UTC)Howl1234 Thanks Per! Howl1234 (talk) 05:16, January 14, 2014 (UTC)Howl1234 Kinji Thank you for telling me and I will change it to make it look more original. May I ask though, for suggestions on improvements? Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 17:24, January 14, 2014 (UTC) I'm gonna motorboat you! If you were thinking about what I think you are... you clearly need to get your mind out of the gutter. So yeah... enjoy your motorboat. GZero (I'll be your knight in Shinning Armor) 07:19, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! That definitely helped. [[User:Greenflash12|'The GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk)']] 16:05, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Past Magic Idea Hey Per, I don't know if you remember, but a while ago you give me permission to create a character that uses a fusion of Dragon and God Slayer magic if I keep it Fanfic only. So I was wondering if I could still create it and if so could I switch out the God Slayer for Phoenix. I have spoken to Yami about it and he said it was ok. Also could I create a Dragon/Phoenix hybrid of FFO, and if I would switch out god for Phoenix. It would be this creature that teaches the character the style are a price of course. --Der Kaiser-(Chat) 20:39, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Well, nevermind then. All my other ideas for my story I've done for the most part other then that. So I guess I will just attempt to think of something else. Der Kaiser-(Chat) 00:50, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Actually can I make a ice or frost god slayer?RedKnuckles (talk) 00:58, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Pretty much all of my ideas have been approved or mostly denied, so I have nothing that needs your approvel anymore. Der Kaiser-(Chat) 01:01, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Oh, yeah. I forgot to ask, could I get advice for different aspects of abilities for characters? You said that were busy the last time you were on the chat, so I'll come back later. [[User:Greenflash12|'The GreenFlash12(グリーンフラッシュ十二) ']] [[User talk:Greenflash12|'(Talk)']] 01:04, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Actually I misread your message, if you wish to share your ideas, I will listen. Der Kaiser-(Chat) 01:06, January 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: I'm going to Motorboat you! Oh nothing much really. Just started my classes again. I am also a part of a massive collab that is still surprisingly active. The downside is that I haven't even started working on my version of Alucard yet. I'm going to make a big reference to DIO in a way you wouldn't expect. In short, I'm going to be busy with college/university again. Anyways, how's it going from you? GZero (I'll be your knight in Shinning Armor) 02:01, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Meredy idea Hey Per, I was wonderin if I could run an idea by you to see if it'd be ok. ok, I'm thinking of fanonizing Meredy, but it would be a clone, similar to Sting Eucliffe (Mangetsu) or Wendy Marvell (Darknesslover5000). She wouldn't be a Magic Council clone though. When canon Meredy was first adopted by Ultear, Brain, being an ally of Grimoire Heart, saw in Meredy potent magic potential he could use for his Six Prayers spell. However, Ultear didn't want Meredy to go through the same torture she went through as a child, so instead Brain extracted some of Meredy's dna to make a clone he could use. Unfortunately for him, clone Meredy was incompatible and rebelled so he couldn't use her, and she ran away, so what do u think? [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 03:01, January 16, 2014 (UTC) thx :) [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 13:39, January 16, 2014 (UTC) O high deer! Lol its....been going. Trying to get back into getting more schooling, dealing with everyday issues. Nothing too bad, I'm working A LOT more now so I rarely have time to wiki or read manga unless its super early in the morning or uber late at night haha. But other than that, alls good on my end. Hbu? Master Dartz (Talk) 13:55, January 16, 2014 (UTC) oh, and could you delete a couple pages for me? Take Over: Pharaoh Soul, Sagitta (Yahoo), Coma Berenices (Yahoo774), Six Ancient Spells of Winter, and Crime Sorciere (Yahoo)/Guild Hall? thank you [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 01:58, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Excuse me, Per but I realized something when I was making my Demon (who I am using Jaune from RWBY as a base). We still don't know that much about Curse. Should I just wait till more info is revealed or simply just wing it. :P The Dawn Angel (talk) 02:48, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Permission Hiya Per, may I use your Darkness Kirin Cleanser Magic for a character I'm making? Also does it add up to the 4 slayers I'm allowed to make? One more thing I wanted to run by you, I had an idea to make an independent guild called the Seven Dragons. The guild was founded by seven powerful mages, therefore having seven guild masters. Each master heads a specific branch of the guild located in various areas; six of the branches will be on Earth Land and one will be in Edolas. Thepreciousone (talk) 06:58, January 18, 2014 (UTC)